Unlikely Match
by missscarlatti713
Summary: Post-strike. The Bronx Newsies are trying to stir up trouble in Manhattan. Sensing and impending war Jack reaches out for back-up. But he doesn't immediately go to Brooklyn as expected. He goes to a surprising source that's closer to home. Eventual David/OC.
1. Chapter 1

_Hope you like this. Please keep in mind this is my first Newsies fanfic. Newsies belongs to Disney, I only own the characters I make up._

Chapter 1

"Extra, Extra! Man mugged! Found half-dead!" Jack Kelly shouted his improved headline. The actual story was the guy got away with only a couple of bruises, but that didn't sell.

"Here, I'll take one," a man said handing Jack a coin. That request was followed by another, then another. In a matter of minutes he had sold 20 papes. _Not too bad, _he thought to himself as he slipped away before they realized the headline was slightly exaggerated.

The rest of his selling day was a repeat of the same trick. Improved headline, sell a bunch, and move on before he got figured out. Just another day in the life.

By the time he sold out it was roughly the time when most of the other newsies were eating whether they had finished selling or they just needed a break. As he headed over to Tibby's he ran into David going in the same direction.

"Hey Davey. How was selling?"

"The usual," David began, but was interrupted by someone calling Jack's name as he ran over to them.

"What's wrong Race?" Jack asked hearing the panic in his friend's voice.

The dark haired Italian paused a moment to catch his breath before rattling off the issue as fast as he possibly could. "Spider and Pepper came back. This time they got Crutchy. We fought 'em off, but he's not looking good."

Jack closed his eyes. This was not the first time newsies from the Bronx had gone after his boys. And every time he hoped it would be the last. Opening his eyes he asked, "Where is he now?"

"Blink and Mush took him back to the Lodge."

"Well then let's go." Jack said turning and heading in the direction of the Newsboys Lodging House.

The walk was carried out in a tense silence. This would be the fourth time in a month those two Bronx newsies had done this, and each kid they got always ended up worse than the one before him. No one knew why they kept doing this, just that they wouldn't without orders from the head of the Bronx newsies, Lightning. The Manhattan newsies kept waiting for Jack to plan something in retaliation, but he never did. After the second attack he had gone to talk to Lightning, but got turned away, and that was all that was done. The Manhattaners had no clue what was up with their leader. Race had suggested that maybe too much time around David had drilled into his head that talking was the only way to handle something, but no one took it seriously.

The truth of it was Jack was in denial. Only a few months ago all the newsies in New York had united against Pulitzer. He couldn't believe that in such a short amount of time Lightning could forget all that and try to start a turf war.

When they entered the Lodging house they were met with the grim expressions of Blink and Mush. "How is he?" Jack asked.

Mush replied, "Kloppman patched him up and said he'd be fine, but he's really hurt Jack."

Jack nodded before climbing up the stairs to the bunk room. The first thing he saw was the small group gathered around Crutchy. Hearing their leader come in they turned toward him and stepped aside.

Crutchy looked like a mess. Two black eyes, cuts all over his face, and an arm in a sling.

"How ya doing?" Jack asked.

"I'll be ok Jack. It looks worse than it is." Crutchy replied ever the optimist. "My arm's not even hurt. They dislocated my shoulder. Kloppman set it back in place and told me not to move it too much."

"Did they say anything about why they were doing all of this?"

"Not really, just that we should be staying alert if we don't want to get hurt."

Shouts broke out from the surrounding newsies. Racetrack's voice sounded above them all, "Jack they're pretty much declaring war!"

Jack looked at his friend and said, "I know."

"So what are we going to do?"

Jack paused to think. If the Bronx was serious about this war they wouldn't try to go it alone. If he wanted his boys to make it through they would need bigger numbers. Racking his brain Jack thought of a source. "At the moment we do nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?" Race exclaimed. "We can't just let them get away with going after us anytime they feel like it."

Jack started toward the door. "I know, but I've got an idea of someone who can help us. Someone close."

"And I assume you're on your way to go talk to that someone?"

Jack nodded. "And I think I'll take the Walking Mouth with me." He said pushing David out the door with him. "He might help with the convincing."

_Probably not the best start, but it will get better. Read and review. :~)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So where are we going exactly?" David asked as he followed Jack through the busy streets of Manhattan.

"To talk to a friend." Jack replied.

"That's all you're going to tell me? Come on Jack. You're taking me with you. Whatever the secret is I'll know eventually."

"Exactly. You'll know eventually. And not telling you now is for my own personal safety."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see soon enough." Jack said. "In fact, we're here."

They stood before a large building. Probably used to be a factory, definitely abandoned. "This friend of yours lives here?"

"Along with a few others. Come on." Jack said walking around to the side and stepping through the already open door. David sighed and followed.

The room was empty. At least David thought it was.

"Hey Cowboy, what are you doing here?" David jumped at the sound of a voice behind them. Turning he saw the voice's owner was a girl who looked to be around 14. She had chestnut colored hair, and strange gold eyes. She stood from the chair she was sitting in and walked over to them. "And who's your friend?"

"Good to see you again Hawk. This here is David Jacobs. We came to talk to Eight.

Hawk raised an eyebrow. "You want to talk to Eight, and you brought him with you? Have you simply forgotten the warning you were given or are you just plain crazy?"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." Jack paused then continued, "We really need this Hawk."

She shook her head and sighed. "Your funeral." Pointing to the fire escape visible through a window she said, "Try the roof."

"Thanks." Jack said before turning around and heading back out the door.

"Who exactly are we going to talk to?" David questioned as they made their way up.

"You'll see soon enough."

"I want to know now."

Well," Jack said as he made the last steps onto the roof. "Have a look then."

The only other person on the roof was a dark haired girl who turned to face them as soon as she heard Jack's voice. She was dressed like a newsie, long pants, loose-fitting shirt, and a vest. A cap was sticking out of one of the vest pockets.

Confused David asked, "We're here to talk to a girl?"

She walked toward them and gave them a once over before saying, "I thought we had a deal Jack." Her voice lack the thick New York accent David had been expecting. Instead it had a slight Southern drawl.

"I need help Eight. I figured if I couldn't convince you-"

"He could," she interrupted. "Because he's the one who was coming up with all the pretty words during the strike."

"Give him a chance Eight."

She turned to David and held out a hand. "Yes you came all this way to talk to a girl. I'm Eight Seconds."

"David Jacobs." He said shaking her hand.

She nodded then turned to Jack. "You said you needed help?'

Jack launched into an explanation of the situation. The unprovoked attacks, Lightning's refusal to talk, Spider and Pepper's veiled threat, everything.

She listened in silence the whole time. When he finished she asked, "What exactly do you want me to do?"

"If it comes to a fight I want you to be our backup."

She scoffed. "Really? 'Cause the last time you need extra muscle you went to Spot. Why not go to Brooklyn now?"

"They'll be expecting that."

"And you want a secret weapon."

"You'll surprise them long enough that they won't stand a chance."

"Sounds like you doubt my abilities. I'm not afraid of getting hurt Jack. I afraid of putting my girls in danger for no reason."

Before Jack could reply David jumped in. "Look, I have no idea who you are or what you're capable of, but if Jack dragged me out here to talk to you then you must be able to help us somehow. And if you can then you gotta, because if you don't then eventually the Bronx will get to you and you would have to deal with them alone. Why not stand with us and drive them back together?"

Eight raised an eyebrow. David felt slightly panicked thinking he had ruined their chances by offending her with his outburst. "Look, I'm-"

She cut him off. "Rule number six: Never say you're sorry." Then she smirked and turned to Jack. "I kinda like this one. Underneath all that quiet he's got some spunk. I can see why you won the strike."

Jack grinned. "Does that mean you're in?"

"I'll have to talk to the girls first. If they agree, we're in."

Jack nodded then spit on his hand and held it out.

Eight laughed. "You still do that?" she asked before doing the same and spit-shaking with him. "If we're in we'll meet you at the Lodging House at two."

"Hope to see you there. And thanks." Jack said before turning to climb back down.

"Oh and Jack," Eight called before he and David reached the edge. "If we do this the girls and I will end up blowing our cover. All the same keep who we are a secret. If we don't so this I want us to stay on the down low." She grinned. "And I really want to see the reactions of your boys when they find out you went to a bunch of girls for help."

He rolled his eyes. "We'll keep our mouths shut."

"So how did you meet her?" David asked as they walked back.

Two years ago she was new to town. Didn't have any money and didn't like the options she had if she wanted to make some. So she stole. One day she tried to pickpocket me. I chased her for four blocks before I caught her." Jack replied, smiling a little at the memory.

"What's the deal she mentioned?"

"More of an understanding than a deal. After she started pretending to be a boy so she could be a newsie she started saving other girls that reminded her of herself. She told me that if I ever let it slip that they were really girls she would make me feel, and I quote, 'A whole new level of pain'"

"Why does she call herself Eight Seconds?"

"Geez you ask a lot of questions. Because when she lived in Texas she spent as much time as possible around rodeos. I think she even entered in a few. If you want to know so much about her then ask her all these questions yourself."

David looked down, embarrassed. But Jack had a point. And why did he want to know so much about her anyway. _Because you like her, _a voice inside him whispered. He shook his head slightly. That couldn't be it, he had just met her. Yes, she was pretty, but if she wanted a guy she probably wouldn't go for him. She'd go for someone like Jack or Spot, someone tougher.

He glanced through a store window at a clock to see the time. "I've gotta go home Jack. See you tomorrow."

_**Hey all. Sorry this was slow. Most of the chapters will probably be slow. When I'm writing a fanfic I have to be in the mindset of whatever the fic is for. And I change from mindset to mindset like the weather. Just a heads up. In the meantime read and review. :~)**_

_**P.S. Yes I did borrow one of the Rules of Gibbs. No infringement intended. They belong to the writers of NCIS. And I will probably use more of them if the occasion arises.**_


End file.
